Catch to Love
by Sarouh
Summary: Tenten, jeune orpheline recueillie à l'orphelinat de Kiri, mijote de s'échapper depuis longtemps, étant donné que la directrice refuse de lui donner sa liberté... Et le jour J est maintenant arrivé.
1. Prologue

**Catch to Love  
**_Prologue_

* * *

_I__l y a longtemps, je t'ai trouvé, recroquevillée dans une ruelle. Tes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps. Lorsque j'ai voulu t'approcher, tu as pris peur et t'ai reculé. J'ai arrêté de marcher et t'ai regardé. Tu avais un macaron à moitié défait et le reste de tes cheveux cascadaient sur tes épaules. Tes yeux noisettes, rougis, étaient éteints, leurs étincelles tarie par les larmes.. Tes lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées et tu tremblais. De froid et de peur. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais t'approcher. Tu m'as regardé et n'as dis mot.__  
__J'ai essayé de te réconforter en te parlant de moi, en te disant quelques mots rassurants et en te faisant quelques sourires, mais tu me regardais toujours de ton regard éteint. Tes larmes coulaient toujours autant et tes lèvres étaient légèrement plus bleutées. Je t'ai parlé de l'orphelinat, où je travaillais à l'époque. Je t'ai parlé de tous les enfants dont je m'occupais. Tu continuais de me regarder. Mais une chose avait changé. Dans ton regard brillait une petite flamme, comme si ton esprit retrouvait peu à peu son habitacle. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de l'orphelinat, jusqu'à avoir une réaction. Tu as levé ta main pour prendre la mienne. Et je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu pleurais. Tu m'as répondu que tu ne le savais plus.__  
__Mais je me rappelle du maigre sourire que tu m'as adressé et auquel j'ai répondu. Et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir avec moi, rencontrer tous les enfants. Tu as dis oui. Et nous avons laissé cette ruelle sombre et sale derrière nous.__Des années plus tard, les enfants te considéraient comme leur grande sœur. Je suis devenue directrice de l'orphelinat. Les femmes te considéraient comme leur propre fille et t'appréciais énormément. Tu donnais de la vie aux visages des nouveaux arrivants et tu faisais sourire les anciens. Tu acceptais tous les jeunes, malgré leurs défauts et les aidaient toujours. Tu étais le soleil de cet établissement.__  
__Mais un jour, tu es venue me demander la permission de sortir. J'ai pensé au bonheur des jeunes, avant de penser au tien. Tu y renonçais depuis plusieurs années, pour voir les autres rires et sourire. J'ai donc refusé de te laisser partir. Le soir-même, c'était à mon tour de surveiller les couloirs. Lorsque je suis passée devant ta chambre, j'ai remarqué que ta porte était entrouverte. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et je t'ai vu, toi, assise devant un bureau. Tu écrivais et dessinais sur des feuilles. Ensuite, soit tu les gardais ou les jetais. Je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné et suis partie.__Mais si j'avais su pensé à ton bonheur, Tenten, j'aurais accepté ton départ..._


	2. Chapitre premier

**Catch to Love  
**_Chapitre premier_

* * *

« 1... 2... 3... Les surveillantes passent. »

Elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se plaqua contre le mur. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle longea le mur par petits pas de côté. Près du coin, elle s'agenouilla et termina de dévisser une plaque de métal. Elle se glissa dans le conduit maintenant découvert, se retourna, reprit la plaque et la replaça le mieux possible. Elle rampa dans le conduit et déboucha dans une autre salle. Elle refit la même opération avec la planque lui bouchant la vue, déplaça celle d'en face et se glissa dans un nouveau conduit. Ce dernier la mena à un corridor.

Au bout, on pouvait distinguer la lumière. Pourquoi s'évadait-elle de l'orphelinat ? La directrice n'avait pas voulu qu'elle sorte, malgré ses nombreuses demandes. Étant à bout, elle avait utilisé son ultime secours, son plan d'évasion mis en place il y a de cela plusieurs années. Et maintenant, c'était le jour J, le dernier où elle pourrait le faire. Dans l'après-midi, de nouveaux orphelins avaient débarqués. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'agitation, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle avait profité de tout ça pour réalisé enfin son évasion.

À l'instant, elle ne misait plus sur la discrétion. Les surveillantes allaient, dans quelques secondes, se rendre compte que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Elle avait été tellement concentrée qu'elle avait oublié ce point, lors de la sortie de sa chambre... Dans tous les corridors, on pouvait entendre le bruit de sa course. Après quelques efforts pour accélérer encore un peu, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, dans la cour.

« Il faut que je sois rapide... Franchir la clôture et courir... »

La jeune fille escalada rapidement la clôture et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Elle se rattrapa rapidement sur ses jambes et repartit à la course. Un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, maintenant, elle était libre...

* * *

Le soleil se levait paresseusement à l'horizon. Les occupants de l'orphelinat de Kiri commençaient à s'agiter. Les plus jeunes se levaient, se changeaient rapidement et sortaient à la course dans la cour. Les plus vieux firent exactement le contraire, ils firent lentement leurs affaires. Lorsque tous les jeunes furent dans la cour, ils remarquèrent quelque chose. Les femmes s'occupant d'eux couraient un peu partout, cherchant quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ils remarquèrent que Tenten, celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur grande soeur, avait disparue. Lorsque les plus vieux s'en rendirent compte, ils se déplacèrent tous dans un bloc vers la femme la plus proche.

« Excusez-moi... Où est Tenten ? demanda un enfant. »

La femme regarda un peu le sol, avant de relever les yeux et de dire le plus sérieusement possible.

« Disparue. »

Tous les occupants de l'orphelinat s'étaient approchés et avait entendu la nouvelle. Ils ressentirent tous la même sensation et des larmes coulèrent. Celle qui les avait fait rire, celle qui les avait protégés, celle qui leur apportait de la bonne humeur, celle qui se réveillait toujours la première, un sourire aux lèvres, venait de disparaître. Ils savaient tous qu'un jour cela allait arriver, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne leur avait pas adressé un ultime adieu et avait décidé de s'enfuir...

* * *

Une jeune fille marchait dans les rues de Kiri. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en une simple couette basse et elle portait un bandana noir. Ses yeux noisettes avaient été camouflés par des lunettes de soleil très foncées. Partout où elle allait, on racontait qu'une jeune fille s'était enfuie d'un orphelinat. Cette jeune fille de 17 ans avait les yeux et les cheveux bruns, ces derniers attachés régulièrement en deux macarons. Elle devait faire 1m70 et était assez sportive. Elle se nommait Tenten et n'avait pas de nom de famille, puisqu'elle était orpheline depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

Si l'on regardait celle qui marchait de proche, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle avait presque tout de la description. Seuls ses yeux, camouflés, et ses cheveux ne figuraient pas. Mais bon, tout le monde pouvait changer sa coiffure, non ? Elle avait revêtu une veste de cuir noire, ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un jean bleu marin, presque noir, et elle était chaussé de baskets, eux aussi noires. Les passants la dévisageaient pour son style vestimentaire, se demandant si elle ne faisait pas partie de la mafia.

En fait, Tenten, puisque c'était bien elle, n'avait eu que quelques vêtements à l'orphelinat. Ceux-ci en faisant partie, mais elle ne les avait jamais mis. Mais pour l'occasion, elle en avait eu de besoin, c'est pourquoi elle les avait revêtu. Elle fouilla dans les poches de son jean et trouva quelques pièces, dérobés à la vas-vite lorsque la directrice avait eu le dos tourné, la veille. Elle les compta et se rendit compte qu'elle avait assez pour se payer un voyage en bus. Le plus loin qu'elle pourrait aller serait Konoha.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'arrêt. Elle s'assit sur le banc reposant sous l'abri de verre. Quinze minutes plus tard, à son grand soulagement, le bus arriva. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle grimpa à l'intérieur.

« Prêtez-moi votre pass, je vous prie.  
- Je n'ai que quelques pièces... »

Elle les donna au chauffeur, qui lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir. La brune obéit et s'assit au fond du bus. Pendant le voyage, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Les petits allaient lui manquer, mais elle devait commencer sa vie...

* * *

« M. Uzumaki... Écoutez-moi, quand je parle !  
- Euh... Oui désolé Madame ! »

Naruto Uzumaki tourna la tête vers Kurenai Yûhi, sa professeure de français. Satisfaite, cette dernière reprit ses explications et tourna le dos à la classe. Le blond en profita pour reprendre sa discussion avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Sasuke Uchiha.

« Je disais, il paraît qu'à Kiri une fille de notre âge s'est enfuie de l'orphelinat, reprit-il.  
- Elle est bizarre, cette fille. Elle aurait tout simplement pu demander à sa directrice l'autorisation de sortir. »

La discussion tourna autour de ce sujet, durant le reste du cours. Kurenai les rappelait souvent à l'ordre, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait le dos tourné les deux recommençaient à parler. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves s'empressèrent de ramasser leurs affaires et de sortir de la direction. Sasuke, Naruto et ceux de leur bande furent les derniers à sortir.

« Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun ! »

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête vers la personne les interpellant. Etsu, Karin et leur bande s'approchaient en criant et en agitant les bras. Etsu dirigeait la bande de celles qu'on appelait « les poufs », suivie par Karin. Neji et Sasuke roulèrent des yeux, se retournèrent et dépêchèrent le reste de leur bande dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent un coin, ils se mirent à courir. Ils ouvrirent la première porte, celle du placard à balais, et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, avant d'entendre des « Sasuke-kun ! Neji-kun ! Attendez-moi ! » et des bruits de course. Lorsque les poufs du lycée passèrent devant le placard sans le voir, les garçons eurent l'impression que les murs s'étaient mis à trembler.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes cachés, avant de sortir, de se rendre en courant à leur casier, de prendre leur livre et de se rendre en cours.

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé !

Je sais, il est très court. T.T Je suis désolée, le dialogue pourrit tout... Je suis tellement nulle, pour écrire cela ! u.u  
Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pensez à laisser des commentaires, autant positifs que négatifs !

Sarouh


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**Catch to Love  
**_Chapitre deuxième_

* * *

Ino ouvrit un oeil avant de le refermer et d'ouvrir les deux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil, posé sur la table de chevet près d'elle. 6h15. Elle avait une heure pour se préparer. Elle se coucha sur le dos, étirant longuement ses fines jambes. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la jeune blonde repoussa les couvertures d'une main et se releva. Elle attrapa une camisole, une veste, un jean et des sous-vêtements.

Elle fila sous la douche et resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles parfaitement détendus, elle ferma l'eau et sortit. La blonde s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et sécha son corps, avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle de bain à s'observer dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus fixaient une seconde le maquillage et l'autre seconde le miroir.

Finalement, elle laissa tomber le maquillage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle regarda l'heure. 7h12. Elle en avait mis du temps. Elle attrapa son sac et une tartine au passage, salua ses parents et referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle parcourut la distance entre chez elle et son lycée en silence. Elle marchait toujours seule le matin, puisqu'elle arrivait toujours dans les premiers. Les cours commençaient à 7h45 et elle arrivait généralement vers 7h25.

Comme tous les jours, Ino avait hâte d'arriver au lycée. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa bande de filles. Elle arriva devant l'imposant bâtiment et jeta un coup d'oeil sur son mobile. 7h25. Pile à l'heure. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle repéra immédiatement une touffe de cheveux roses.

« Sakura ! »

L'interpellée se retourna et un sourire fendit son beau visage encadré de mèches roses.

« Ah ! Ino ! Je te cherchais ! Tu as écouté les nouvelles, ce matin ?  
- Non, j'aurais-dû ? »

Sakura lui raconta le sujet dont avait parlé la journaliste. Temari s'y joignit quelques minutes plus tard, bientôt suivie d'Hinata.

* * *

Pour une autre personne, le réveil fut difficile. Il fut réveillé par une femme lui criant dans les oreilles. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et tomba de son lit. La femme afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Maman !  
- C'est l'heure de te lever, flemmard, ou tu seras en retard !  
- Quoi ? »

Le flemmard fila sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dévala les escaliers et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, sans penser à prendre quelque chose à manger. Comme tous les matins, il courut pendant tout le trajet et arriva au lycée vers 7h42. Il se dépêcha de se rendre en cours et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, reprenant encore son souffle.

Personne ne le remarqua, puisque c'était devenu une habitude. Shikamaru arrivait toujours une minute avant le prof, et ce depuis le primaire. Le brun à la coupe d'ananas regarda son voisin. Kiba lui adressa un énorme sourire et fixa son regard sur le prof, venant tout juste d'arriver. Kurenai, leur professeure principale, demanda le silence. Cela prit quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne s'installe.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, votre classe accueille une nouvelle élève. »

La nouvelle entra dans la classe et se plaça devant la classe.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Tayuya et vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir le reste.  
- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir aux côtés de Mlle Yamanaka, au fond de la classe. »

La nouvelle avait les cheveux bruns attachés en une couette basse et avait noué un bandana sur sa tête. Ses yeux noisettes fixaient tranquillement la classe. Elle prit place aux côtés de la blonde et fixa la prof, qui commençait son cours. Tayuya regarda son horaire. Juste après, elle avait des sciences avec un certain Orochimaru.

* * *

Le cours prit fin et les élèves quittèrent le local. La brune les suivit. Une question trottait dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant, ici, pour l'orpheline disparue de Kiri ? Elle se rappelait avoir entendu que les policiers la recherchait pour la ramener à l'orphelinat.

Elle ne regardait plus où elle allait, c'est pourquoi elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle le détailla. Le jeune homme avait de beaux et longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre. Ses yeux étaient l'exact contraire, nacrés. Il la fixait d'un air froid et indifférent.

« Hey la nouvelle, fais attention où tu marches.  
- Fais-le toi-même. Tu aurais pu te pousser de mon chemin, je te signale.  
- C'est pas à moi de le faire.  
- C'est pas à moi non plus. »

Elle reprit son chemin, avant de se faire interpeller par une autre personne. Tayuya se retourna et lança un regard noir à la personne lui faisant face.

« Quoi encore ?  
- On ne parle pas ainsi à Neji-kun !  
- J'en ai rien à foutre. Je lui parle comme je veux. Tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, maintenant ? »

Sur ce, la brune passa son chemin et se rendit à son prochain cours. Celle qui l'avait interpellé se mit à marmonner quelques insultes, n'appréciant pas du tout d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle se retourna.

« Karin ! »

Celle-ci arriva bien rapidement et s'arrêta face à elle.

« Oui Etsu-sama ? »

Etsu lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et la rousse blêmit.

* * *

Neji se dirigea vers sa classe et entra dans celle-ci. Les membres de sa bande remarquèrent, au regard noir qu'il arbordait, qu'il était énervé. L'Hyûga + énervé = ne pas lui adresser la parole. Un calcul que même la plus imbécile personne du monde entier pouvait comprendre.

_« Non mais pour qui elle se prend, la nouvelle ? »_

Neji s'assit à sa place, aux côtés de Sasuke. Il observa sa cousine rouge pivoine souriant timidement à Naruto. Son regard passa, ensuite, à Sakura bavardant, comme à son habitude, avec sa copine Ino, malgré qu'elles soient assises à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Il fut attiré par quatre couettes blondes attendant sa voisine, qui était la raison de l'énervement du garçon. Cette dernière arriva peu après et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle sourit quelques secondes à Temari avant de détourner le regard.

Tayuya le posa sur le prof, venant tout juste d'arriver. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux noirs. Ses iris étaient fendus en deux, à la manière d'un serpent. Justement, tout d'Orochimaru lui rappelait cet animal. Il commença, donc, son cours. La brune ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un la ramena à la réalité en lui lançant un bout de papier plié, atterrissant droit sur sa table. Elle le prit et le déplia.

_« 16h45 devant le lycée. »_

La brune l'observa quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Elle vit une main devant elle et le papier disparut aussitôt, arraché de ses propres mains. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Orochimaru, celui venant tout juste de lui prendre le petit bout blanc.

« Ce papier est-il plus intéressant que mon cours, Mademoiselle ?  
- Euh... Oui... Euh... Non... balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle était toujours surprise. L'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers son tableau. La brune se rendit compte qu'il allait le lire devant toute la classe. Elle se releva d'un bond.

« Et mon papier ? Vous n'avez pas la gentillesse de me le rendre ? »

Orochimaru s'immobilisa, agacé. Il se retourna lentement et la toisa de son regard reptilien. La jeune fille en fit de même. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'écouter ses profs à l'orphelinat et avait quand même de bonnes notes, ce qui ne changerait pas pour ce sadique. Ce dernier dut avouer qu'elle avait du cran. D'habitude, il glaçait le sang des élèves et ces derniers le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait. Du moins, sauf pour quelques-uns.

« D'accord, je vous le rend. Considérez cela comme un avertissement. Mais sachez qu'il n'en aura pas de deuxième.  
- Noté. »

L'homme lui rendit le petit bout blanc et continua son cours. Tayuya glissa l'objet dans sa poche et replongea dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait qui lui avait envoyé le papier, mais surtout pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Peut-être était-ce l'arrogant de tout à l'heure, celui qu'elle avait surnommé monsieur-je-me-crois-le-roi-du-monde. Non, impossible. L'écriture était fine comme celle d'une fille. Elle observa la classe, tout le monde était concentré sur le tableau.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. Le bout de papier avait été lancé de sa gauche. C'était une fille qui devait être proche, vu la précision. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se porta sur une fille, à quelques mètres. Trop proche. Elle regarda plus loin. Trop loin. Elle revint un peu plus proche d'elle. Bingo ! Une blonde à queue de cheval haute et aux yeux bleus. Ce pouvait, aussi, être sa voisine rousse, mais Tayuya penchait plutôt pour la blonde.

* * *

Les élèves rejoignirent le réfectoire. Tayuya se prit un plateau et quelques aliments et sortit à l'extérieur s'installer à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre une table pour elle seule, sachant déjà qu'une bande lui aurait volé sa place. Elle entama son repas en réfléchissant. Ses pensées ? Toujours tournées vers le même sujet. Sont-ils au courant pour l'orpheline de Kiri ou sont-ils dans l'ignorance ?

Une personne vint cacher la lumière du soleil, devant elle. Elle releva les yeux de son repas et regarda son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier était une fille. La brune la reconnut facilement, elle était dans sa classe. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraude.

« Oui ? demanda Tayuya.  
- T'es seule ?  
- Si y'a personne près de moi, je crois que oui, je suis seule. »

La rose s'assit près d'elle. Elle fixa la cour presque vide. Seuls quelques élèves profitaient des derniers jours d'été.

« En fait, je suis pas venue pour rien, commença-t-elle.  
- T'es venue pour quoi, alors ?  
- Te demander si tu ne voulais pas manger avec nous ? »

Elle lui pointa quatre jeunes filles assises autour d'une table à pique-nique, savourant leur repas. Un seul repas n'était pas encore entamé et reposait près de la blonde que Tayuya supposait être celle lui ayant envoyé le papier. La brune les observa quelques secondes. Elle devait saisir sa chance, certainement une des seules qu'elle aurait pour savoir si le lycée était au courant.

« Ok. »

Elles se levèrent et Tayuya ramassa son plateau. Elles rejoignirent les autres et la rose prit rapidement sa place. La brune s'assit à la dernière place disponible, soit à l'extrémité de la table.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! se rappella la rose. Je m'appelle Sakura.  
- Moi c'est Temari, enchaina celle à quatre couettes.  
- Ino, dit à son tour l'autre blonde.  
- Hinata... répondit timidement la dernière, une brune aux yeux nacrés.  
- Enchanté, je suis Tayuya, comme vous devez déjà le savoir. »

Elle leur sourit pour accompagner ses paroles. Elles recommencèrent à manger en silence. Tayuya ne leva pas la tête de son plateau lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Au fait, vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Y'a une orpheline de Kiri qui s'est échappé de l'orphelinat...  
- Ouais, on la connait ! C'est passé aux nouvelles, ce matin, lui répondit Temari.  
- En parlant de ça, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est assez imbécile ? Quand même, elle aurait pu demander à la directrice ! »

Tayuya ferma les yeux, à cette remarque. Sakura, Ino et Temari ne le remarquèrent pas, trop concentrées à parler de l'orpheline, en disant tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Les paroles lui firent mal. Hinata fut la seule à remarquer que son teint virait progressivement au blanc, mais n'en dit mot.

« Mais bon, il paraît que c'était une bonne personne, conclut Sakura. Elle était considérée comme la grande soeur de tous les jeunes.  
- Mais pourquoi les a-t-elle abandonnés, alors ? Sérieusement, elle ne pense qu'à elle, rétorqua Ino. »

Sur cette remarque, Tayuya se leva brusquement et courut presque jusqu'à l'établissement. Elle poussa les portes de celui-ci et vagabonda dans les corridors.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Temari se rendirent en cours. La dernière se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la nouvelle. Cette dernière avait réagi bizarrement, lors de leur conversation. Comme si l'orpheline était quelqu'un de proche, pour elle. Elle haussa les épaules et se promit de faire sa petite enquête sur cela.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la concernée arriva. Elle semblait normale, cachant très bien son jeu. Ses yeux pétillaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son teint était légèrement rosé, même couleur pour ses lèvres. Elle semblait quand même énergique. À son tour, elle se laissa tomber près de Temari et fixa d'un air absent le tableau accroché au mur devant elle.

Pour la majorité, l'attente fut très courte. Les élèves bavardaient joyeusement, l'écho de leurs rires se répercutant sur les murs du local. Pour dix élèves, par contre, l'attente fut très longue. Quatre jeunes filles avaient les yeux tournés sur une brune mal-à-l'aise, sentant tous ces regards sur elle. Les cinq autres trouvaient le temps long, puisqu'ils avaient déjà hâte de sortir de cette classe. C'était leur avant-dernier cours de la journée. Ils trouvèrent, finalement, un passe-temps.

Un s'endormit rapidement. Les autres allaient le réveiller plus tard. Deux se mirent à parler et sourire bêtement ensemble. Les derniers restèrent silencieux. Ces derniers, Neji et Sasuke, observait deux filles, assises devant eux, histoire de passer le temps.

« Qu'est que t'as ? demanda, finalement, Temari.  
- J'ai rien.  
- Alors pourquoi t'es partie en courant, tout à l'heure ?  
- C'est pas de tes affaires. »

La dernière réponse avait fusé, froide. La brune lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme entra dans la classe.

« Désolé... J'ai aidé une vieille femme... commença-t-il.  
- 'Pas grave. Maintenant, commencez votre cours, qu'on en finisse. »

Kiba Inuzuka. Un garçon tatoué de deux triangles sur chacune de ses joues, dont ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux noirs lui donnaient l'air rebelle. Kakashi se retourna et commença à expliquer quelque chose que les élèves n'écoutaient presque pas. C'était un vendredi, aujourd'hui, et ils avaient hâte au week-end. Neji Hyûga déchira un bout de papier, écrivit quelque chose et le passa à son voisin. Ce dernier le déplia.

« Ce soir toute la bande chez toi ? »

Sasuke observa la note quelques secondes. L'Hyûga voulait sûrement parler d'un sujet important... Il observa son voisin et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. L'ébène déchira sept autres bouts de papiers, écrivit la même chose sur chaque et les envoya à sept personnes. Celles-ci lurent et se tournèrent vers lui en hochant la tête. Satisfait, Neji se concentra sur le cours.

* * *

Les élèves se dirigèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent vers les vestiaires. Ils étaient tous exténués. Le professeur d'éducation physique était certainement le plus dingue de l'école. Il leur faisait courir vingt fois le tour de l'école, leur faisait faire cinq cent pompes et plusieurs autres tests d'endurance. Pour l'une des premières journées de l'année, il avait accepté d'en faire un peu moins. Vingt tours de gymnase et deux cent cinquante pompes. Record, dirait ceux le connaissant bien.

Tayuya se changea rapidement. Après avoir reçu un étrange bout de papier, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Finalement, elle avait décidé de se rendre au rendez-vous par curiosité. Elle se demandait sincèrement qui lui avait envoyé le papier. Elle soupçonnait Ino, mais rien n'était moins sûr. La brune jeta son sac sur son épaule, quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle le déverrouilla, lança ses vêtements à l'intérieur et prit son autre sac.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et regarda sa montre. 16h40. Elle avait cinq minutes pour repérer un peu ce qui l'entourait. Elle devait être prudente, quand même, non ? Elle se rendit sur le point de rendez-vous et, comme prévu, inspecta les lieux. Des arbustes et des buissons barraient certains passages. Des arbres se dressaient vers le ciel. Il n'y avait personne de caché quelque part, seulement des étudiants rentrant chez eux. Parmi eux, la jeune fille reconnut Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Ino. Elles bavardaient sans la remarquer.

Tayuya regarda, une nouvelle fois, sa montre. 16h42. Trois minutes. Après quelques secondes, une tête rousse sortit du lycée en courant et se dirigea vers la brune. Cette dernière n'eut le temps de rien faire que quelqu'un lui agrippait le bras et la traînait dans différentes ruelles. La brune se débattit, mais la rousse resserra son emprise. Tayuya se laissa, donc, traîner.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Temari quittèrent les vestiaires en même temps, peu de temps après Tayuya. Elles bavardèrent jusqu'aux casiers. Elles se dirigèrent chacune vers leur casier respectif, troquèrent leurs trucs de sports contre leur sac et sortirent, encore une fois en même temps. Elles passèrent devant Tayuya sans la voir et firent le chemin ensemble.

Durant le cours de Kakashi, elles avaient reçu une note de Neji. Toute la bande devait se rendre chez Sasuke. Mais c'était surtout bizarre. D'habitude, les filles allaient de leur côté et les gars du leur. Rares étaient les moments où ils étaient ensemble, malgré qu'ils faisaient partis de la même bande et du même cercle d'amis. Ils avaient été séparés suite à un événement, peu mémorable pour certains.

« Vous croyez qu'on va parler de quoi ? demanda soudainement Ino.  
- Connaissant mon cousin, nous allons certainement parler de quelque chose d'important pour lui, répondit timidement Hinata.  
- De Tayuya, par exemple ? supposa Sakura.  
- Peut-être... »

Elles continuèrent à parler de ce sujet durant tout le trajet. Arrivées devant le manoir Uchiha, elles se firent annoncer. Sasuke lui-même vint leur ouvrir. Elles déposèrent leur sac dans le vestibule et suivirent l'ébène jusqu'au gigantesque salon. Ce dernier était meublé de nombreux canapés et fauteuils, d'une grande table, de plusieurs étagères et d'une télévision.

Les quatre filles constatèrent que les garçons étaient déjà présents. Shikamaru avait squatté un canapé et Neji, Naruto et Kiba avaient optés pour un fauteuil. Sasuke les rejoignit et les filles décidèrent de s'installer sur l'un des canapés.

« Bon, nous sommes tous là. Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, j'aimerais que nous parlions d'un sujet important... se lança Neji.  
- Lequel ? demanda Naruto.  
- Celui qui se nomme la nouvelle. »

* * *

Plus loin dans la ville, dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, on pouvait entendre des cris. Deux silhouettes s'y trouvaient, une par terre et une autre debout près d'elle. Celle couchée protégeait sa tête de ses bras tandis que l'autre abattait une barre de fer sur son corps. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça était les larmes versées. Les deux ombres pleuraient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cris cessèrent. Quelqu'un quitta la ruelle en abandonna un corps évanoui et baignant dans son propre sang...

* * *

Deuxième chapitre terminé !

Oh mon dieu ! Je pensais que je n'allais jamais le terminer ! Mais bon, j'ai réussi. Je sais, ce chapitre se termine dans une ambiance assez sombre... Pardonnez-moi, j'avais besoin de ce petit moment, comme vous avez dû le deviner.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier et j'en suis quand même assez fière...

Enfin bref, laissez des commentaires. ;)  
Sarah


End file.
